Don't You Love It
by princessg101
Summary: Hunter/Kapri oneshot - Kapri is in the woods practicing when she meets Hunter but is it an unwelcome surprise?


Don't You Love It

**A/N: Hey guys, I was surprised that there was so little on Hunter/Kapri so here's my contribution. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

It was hot summer's day at the Academy and Kapri was in the woods practicing. The trees provided cool shade against the heat and afforded her some privacy while she working her own fighting style. It had taken a while for the school to get past her old villain persona and it still lingered occasionally so she preferred to train in private. She also got the opportunity to ditch the traditional ninja garb for shorts and a tank top. She did her last side kick with flourish and stopped to drink some water.

"Nice work."

Kapri jumped and spun to see Hunter leaning against a tree in jeans and a shirt. "Hunter what are you doing here?"

"Came for a visit," Hunter shrugged. "Marah said you'd gone off practicing so I came looking for you."

"You asked her about me?!" Kapri's voice shot up several volumes.

"Relax she mentioned it in passing as she getting ready to go out with Dustin," Hunter approached her and pulled her close. "In fact, the rangers aren't here and most of the students are either inside the main building or in the dojos."

"So we're alone," Kapri surmised with a growing smiling putting her arms around his neck.

"Very, very, _very,_ alone," Hunter grinned going right for her neck. Kapri gasped as his teeth found her sensitive spot.

"You're going to leave marks," Kapri told him even though she knew he was well aware of that.

"Training accident," Hunter mumbled against her skin.

"If I keep having more of these 'training accidents' Sensei might kick me out," Kapri laughed breathily.

"Then come to the Thunder Academy," Hunter pulled away to wink. "I'm sure I could find a place for you in the classes but you may have to bunk with me for a while until a room opens up."

"You are awful," Kapri admonished playfully.

"And don't you love it?" he taunted backing her against a nearby tree.

She really wanted to say those special three words but she didn't think they weren't there yet so she settled for a little shrug, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Hunter growled. "I'll show you maybe," he started tickling her and she shrieked.

"HUNTER!" she cried trying get out his grasp. "Please, no more, mercy!"

"Not a chance." In last ditch effort, Kapri jumped a little to catch his lips with hers. That effectively stopped his tickling and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"You cheated," Hunter managed through their kiss.

Kapri stopped to raise an challenging eyebrow, "And don't you love it?"

"Yes, yes I do," Hunter's complete seriousness brought her up short. His meaningful intense look made her heart rate speed up and her breathing got shallower. Hunter waited patiently for her response, not letting her go.

"I do too," she said faintly but he heard her. They came together again with fresh energy and suddenly she found herself backed up against a tree.

Hunter put his head against hers, "When are we going to tell them? I've been dying to take you on a real date for months."

"We will," Kapri assured him. "As much as like this being just between us, I know we should. Marah is going to be a nightmare."

"And you think Blake is going to go easy on me?" Hunter huffed amused. "But you're worth it babe. Mostly."

Kapri nearly rolled her eyes, "Aw aren't you sweet?"

"Don't you just love it?" Hunter teased.

"Yes," Kapri admitted easily. "Along with everything else. Now can we just enjoy this before our friends descend?"

"Yes ma'am," Hunter allowed her to tug him deeper into the woods.

_At Storm Chargers…_

"Think we've given them enough time yet?" Dustin looked at Blake. All the rangers were assembled in the couches in the shop, just hanging out.

Blake checked his watch, "I don't know, give 'em a little while longer."

"Ugh how long is this going to go on?" Shane groaned to the ceiling.

"Leave them alone, it's been a month," Tori argued.

"Can't we just tell them we know?" Dustin asked for the millionth time.

"NO!" Marah and Tori said together.

"Why not?" Shane followed up simply to complete this line of thought.

"Because," Tori explained patiently, "they aren't ready to tell us yet and we wouldn't have known if a certain pair of numbskulls didn't go spy of them for no reason." Dustin and Blake squirmed in their seats. "But anyone who wants to admit that to Hunter and Kapri of all people is free to do so."

"No thanks," Dustin passed.

"I happen to like having a head on my shoulders so Hunter biting it off doesn't really appeal to me," Blake held up his hands.

"I just wish they'd come out already so we can hang out together," Marah shrugged.

"Well until then we'll just have to be patient," Tori said with finality

"Don't you just love this?" Blake groaned.


End file.
